Stuff'd Before Christmas
by Izzy Nava
Summary: It's the holiday season, jolly, holly and all that stuff, so why is Bella dreading it?


**_A/N: Hey peeps! Merry Christmas! Here's a little something for the holiday season, Enjoy!_**

* * *

Christmas Time.

Usually a wondrous time of joy, family gatherings, love, and peace.

So, why was I so nervous to see mine? Maybe it's because I had been avoiding them for the past five months.

Why? For two reasons really. One, this was my family we're talking about and two? Well, that shall be revealed later.

So, here I sat in the car with my husband, whose cheerful singing was grating on the last of my patience and nerves.

Why? Well my husband and his two cousins own their construction company. MasCartWhit Architecture Co.

Emmett is currently in the home base location in Seattle. While Edward is in Portland, working on a project, while Jasper is in Texas working on another.

So, here we are. Driving from Portland, Oregon to Forks, Washington. All the while having to endure my husband's cheerful singing, offkey version of _Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer._

Joy.

"Love, you need to relax. I'm pretty sure the stress isn't good for any of you in this state." He pointed out, lowering the volume on the radio.

"Edward, I swear to God, if you don't stop talking I will throat punch you as soon as you stop the car." I threatened, as he continued to sing happily.

His cheerful attitude only amplified since we found out sometime in July.

"Calm down, it's just another hour before we get to the place Emmett and Rose, where we are supposed to meet us at." He said as he merged onto a different street.

"It's not the drive that has me like this." I mutter, as I turn to look out the trees, and roads that are lightly speckled with fluff white snow.

"I told you it was a bad idea to hide the news from them." He chanted as _Let It Snow_ by _Frank Sinatra_ came on.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" I asked, pouting.

"Well, 'get naked, get crazy, I'm pregnant with your baby.' Certainly surprised the hell out of me." He muttered back, as he turned and went into the corner gas station, where Emmett and Rose's black Silverado truck, was already parked.

I let out a snort, then began cackling when I remembered the brief look of shock on his face before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped down heavily to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"I do not find that funny." Edward says, as he pulls into the empty next to their truck.

"It sure as hell was to me." I pipe in, grabbing my stomach as I felt some movement.

Edward smiles, as I continue laughing, and grabbing onto my stomach.

Emmett quickly hops out and grabs his thick winter jacket before pulling it on.

"Eddie boy. Belly Bee." He greets, quickly giving me a hug, lifting me a little before he places me on my feet again.

"Ed. Bellsy." Rose greeted, rubbing her bump.

"Muscle man, Sissy." I greet back.

"Emmett. Rose." Edward says, hugging both of them before turning back to me.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Emmett asks, pulling up his hood and then stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I know." Rosalie says, smiling. "We tell them that Alice got a tattoo, then when the 'rents are busy tearing her a new asshole, we take off our jackets and quickly sit down." She says.

"Wait, but Alice doesn't have a tattoo." Emmett says, confused.

We all turn towards him, smirking. "_You_ do."

"Aw...come on, guys. Don't be like that. You already know how my mom is…" he begged, dropping his head at his amusement.

Minutes later we all arrived at the Masens'.

It's a large brown and white ranch-style house with a front porch and back deck. The driveway is wide, and open, big enough to park a lot of cars.

As we pull in, I can see Sheryl and George McCarthy's dark and shiny, ruby red Acura parked next to my parents' gray Nissan. Along with Alice and Jasper's dark blue Honda. Gia and Nate Whitlocks silver Toyota pickup. Esme and Carlisle Cullen's Mercedes-Benz.

"They're here…!" I heard someone sing as we pulled up.

"Are we still staying with your aunt?" I ask.

"Maybe… it depends on how well everyone takes the news…" he replies as we both get out of the CR-V.

"We should have brought the other car." I complain.

"What for? We're staying for two days. After that we're heading home." He says, as he grabs the presents we stuffed into the back. "Bella, just calm down, sweetheart, I know your family isn't the best people to deal with, but try. Think of the babies." He says, leaning down and kissing my forehead before inclining his head to the side.

He is right. My family isn't easy to deal with. What with my dad's rather idiotic ideas, or his 'my way or the highway' thinking, it's no wonder my older sister and I are married and pregnant right now.

Not blaming him. He has always been so overprotective, and to be honest, it does get annoying and a bit overbearing sometimes. Though he's not the problem, not really, no.

It's my mother, who really is. Her overzealous personality always gives me a headache. Everything is good news to her.

Now, that wouldn't bother me so much, but my cousin Alice, who is married to Edward's Texas-grown cousin, Jasper, is exactly like her. Only she is the much shorter version of my mother. Two 'Alice's in the same room tend to suck the energy out of you.

Nate and Gia Whitlock, who also happen to be Jasper's parents were also here tonight too. Gia, also happens to be Elizabeth's older sister.

We are 22 and 25, by the way. Not too young but not too old either, in case you are wondering.

The evening is already in full swing as we walk into the house. Everyone, awaiting only us four.

"Emmett, dear, what are they feeding you up there in Seattle?" I hear my mother in law ask, Emmett, who is already scouring for food.

"Mama Mase, I ate like two hours ago. I'm hungry now." He complained, as she smacked his hand away from the food with a wooden spoon. "Sherry? Get your son out of here before I go to jail for aggravated assault!" She calls as we make it to the kitchen's doorway.

Sheryl McCarthy, Elizabeth's second oldest sister. Also, the exact replica or female version of Emmett.

"Emmett Mackenzie McCarthy! Get out of that kitchen this instant!" Sheryl screeched, causing all of us to laugh.

"Aw, mom. You 'whole named' me. Why?" He complained as he stole a cookie and ran out of the kitchen.

"Don't make me say it again, Emmett!" She called back.

Everyone this year decided it would be ugly Christmas sweaters as a theme. So here everybody is wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, with either leggings, jeans, or a skirt.

Three guesses on who is wearing skirts.

"Bella! Oh my goodness! When did you two arrive?" Elizabeth Masen asks me.

She is the picture of sophisticated perfection. The total opposite of my harebrained mother.

"Liz," I greeted back, as Edward stepped in between us rather quickly. "Hi, mom! I missed you!" He said rather loudly.

"Oh jeez, I saw you, Edward. Now move. I want to hug my beautiful daughter in law." She said, pouting, and smacking his arm.

"Not until I get my greeting." He pouts back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you." She says, smacking him again before she hugs him and gives him a kiss on his cheek, staining his cheek with ruby red lipstick.

"Aw, ma." He complained, smearing it all over his cheek.

"You asked for it." She replies as she goes back to stirring whatever is on the stove.

We stare at each other for a moment before we turn to leave the kitchen, leaving her to hum to herself.

"How long before we have to tell everyone?" He mumbles to me.

I shrug in response as we walked towards the large theater room.

"Bella! Edward!" They greet happily as we walk in.

"Bella, why are you still wearing your coat? Aren't you hot? It's hot in here." My father in law says, looking at me funny.

Now that he mentioned it, I was feeling overheated, and the babies hadn't stopped kicking me since we left the kitchen. Maybe I was hungry, or they sensed the impending doom that was coming?

We all moved into the living room, to watch a Christmas Story on the big screen tv, and snack of carmel corn, and chex mix.

When Elizabeth finally said that dinner was ready, Emmett pouted as we all followed Edward Sr. into the large dining room.

From what we could see, Emmett had already pulled off his thick winter jacket, and was now sporting a dark blue, red flannel long sleeve shirt.

"So, what have you kids been up to since July?" Senior asks us all as we slowly make our way around the large rectangular, heavily Christmas decorated table.

"Work." Edward says dryly, as he grabbed one of the water bottles off the table and quickly opened it for me.

"Quit being a smartass, Junior." His father snapped.

"Hey ma! Guess what? I finally got what I've been wanting since I turned twenty-one!" Emmett suddenly says, ripping off his flannel.

"Emmett Mackenzie! What have you done to your beautiful skin?" Sheryl gasps in surprise, one of her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

We all watch as she quickly gets up and begins smacking his arm and back, amused.

Sheryl is smacking him as she talks to Rose, so she does manage to get in a few good wallops before George pulls her off of him. "That's enough, Sher, he's an adult. He can do these things now." He says, trying to calm her down.

Rose and I quickly rip off our jackets and throw them onto the couch, before standing next to each other.

I watched as Emmett notices, and rushes to Rose's side quickly, causing everyone to follow him with their gaze.

We watched them, as they slowly registered what was happening.

"Oh my goodness!" My mom says jumping up from her seat so fast she knocked it down. "My babies are having babies!" she cries, rushing around the table and pulls us into a hug.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Elizabeth asked, pulling me out of my mother's arms only to pull me into her own.

"I honestly just couldn't wrap my head around it." I say, as she rubs my stomach, a few tears sliding down her cheek.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I hear Edward ask his mom as he pulls her into a hug.

"My first grandchild." She sighs happily before a few more tears fall down her face.

The sudden screeching of a chair on the floor made us all turn towards the noise.

We all turned to see our father, standing on the other side of the table with a look of utter shock.

"Charles, honey?" My mom called. "Charles? _Charrliee_!" My mom yelled, smacking the back of his head to gain his attention.

"Ay-ah! Ow! What the hell was what for, Neé?" He asked, flinching as he rubbed the tender spot on his head.

"Didn't you just hear what Liz and I said? We're going to be grandparents!" She squealed, jumping into the arms of my still-shellshocked father.

"Charles, are you alright?" Sr asked him, concerned.

Carlisle looked at him with concern as well. "Charlie? Do you need to sit down?" He asked.

"I-I'll be alright." He says, looking up at Rose and me.

I knew that look, it was the same look he gave Rose and me the day we got engaged. The look of a father who just realized his babies are no longer little girls. It was a loss, and nostalgia combined. One who probably wished time would stop.

That look made me feel like a little girl again.

I watched him closely as he walked around the table and slowly, never taking his eyes from us as he did.

"Daddy?" I called, as he finally made it towards us, standing silently before us.

"Congratulations, Rosebud, Bellsy Bee." He finally said, pulling us in for a hug.

"Thank you, daddy." We both whispered against his chest.

"Why didn't you call us as soon as you found out?" He asked us.

"Well I actually only found out back in September," I muttered.

"Bullshit." He said, laughing, causing us all to laugh with him.

"Daddy," I said, smacking his arm.

"Oh, you're serious? How? Not that I am trying to offend anybody... but...Bella, sweetie, you're as big as a house. How did you not realize you were pregnant before?" He asked me.

"She didn't start showing until late October," Edward replied.

"Seriously hav— Did they just?" My dad asked, completely surprised as he laid a hand on my stomach, causing movement to interrupt him.

"Yes, they did. They know who grandpa is." I whispered, rubbing my protruding stomach lovingly.

"They?! As in there's more than one?" He asked, shocked.

I smiled at him in response before nodding.

The smile on his face suddenly changed. He caught a gleam in his brown eyes as he turned to both our cowering husbands.

"You impregnated my daughter with _twins_?" He asked Edward, calmly. A little too calmly.

"Charlie…" my mom called, trying to catch his attention.

"Charlie, calm down. They are married after all." Sr. said.

"Honestly, pah. What did you think they'd be doing? Knitting socks?" Emmett piped in.

"Why you little!" My dad screamed.

"Emmett Mackenzie!" Sheryl shouted appalled.

"Alright, that's enough, dad. You already knew we would be trying. We have been for three years so stop your bitching because I am starving." Rosalie interjected, moving towards the table.

My dad looked at Rose and me for a second, "Neé?!" He called making a 'look at this!' face as he pointed between us and our men.

"It's a blessing, Charlie. Let it go, sweetheart." My mom said, soothingly as my dad's tense shoulders sagged in defeat and he nodded before going to sit next to her at the table.

We all ate silently after that.

Alice and Jasper quietly Congratulated, whispering that she hoped she could have a baby soon too, causing Jasper to go pale.

After dinner, we all moved into the living room to open presents.

We decided we wanted everyone to have a memory of this Christmas so we had a glass engraving of the most recent sonogram picture.

It revealed the sex of our babies. As it turned out we are having a beautiful little girl and boy.

Rosalie then revealed she is having two as well. Two girls.

All three women were in tears as they heard the news. My mom especially.

When we went to bed that night I was dead on my feet.

"How do you feel, love?" He asked me after we climbed into bed, later that night.

Elizabeth refused to let us leave, even though Esme lived two minutes away.

"Tired." I mumbled as he rubbed me back.

"Me too. Especially after speaking to your father." He mumbled as he finished the massage.

"Sleep...now." I said dozing off.

I know he responded something but I was already more than half asleep.

The next day everyone came back for breakfast. Where Jasper and Emmett decided to ask a series of stupid questions.

Resulting in my dad throwing a piece of jam covered toast at Emmett's head, and a home fry at Jasper, getting him right in the eye.

**_Two Months Later:_**

We moved back to Forks exactly three weeks after Christmas.

Edward by this time had become overbearing. Jumping up every time I tried to do something.

**_February 5, 2019_**

Rose went into labor exactly two weeks before I did.

That day we were out doing some last-minute shopping before the babies were born.

Having only finished unpacking and organizing my house just a few days before. I wanted to finish decorating the babies' nursery.

Edward and Jasper had painted it. Jasper, creating a beautiful ombre color that had either side of the room ending in beautiful pastel baby blue and pink.

Atop each crib were the babies' names in Edward's elegant handwriting.

Adley Rose Masen and Axel Gage Masen.

We had only sat down when Rose's water broke.

I quickly helped her into the CR-V and rushed her to the hospital.

Our husbands said that they'd meet us there.

I still remember the surprised expression on Emmett's face when he opened the door only to be surprised by Rose punching him in the face.

"That is for the pain I am feeling!" She said, before proceeding to cup his crotch and twist it painfully. "This is for the pain I will feel!" She said, as he let out a high pitched scream before he dropped down to his knees, gasping, as she slowly got out of the car.

All the while a waiting wide-eyed nurse watched the occurrence, as she waited for her with a wheelchair. "Well, that's a first." She commented, as she wheeled Rose into the hospital.

Six hours later, my two nieces entered the world.

Lillian Monroe McCarthy. Born at 8:15 pm weighing 6lbs.5oz., and was 18 inches long.

Her sister Emma Mackenzie McCarthy was born fifteen minutes later weighing 5lbs.10oz., and was 16 long.

It was like day met night. Little Lilly had her mother's honey gold hair and gray eyes. While little Emma had her father's dark curly hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

Both babies and their mother were perfectly fine. Even though Rose had to be stitched afterward.

Everyone was ecstatic about their arrival. Especially our mothers.

**_February 26, 2019_**

I still remember that day, in fact, I'll remember that day for the rest of my day.

It happened so fast. One moment I was at the doctor's appointment the next thing I knew I was being sent to the hospital.

I was fine. I felt fine, but I wasn't.

Edward had taken to carrying my maternity bag and the babies' bag in the car, in case of an emergency. He also had one for him too.

We were eating at Edward's parents' house, for a light lunch before heading to the doctor.

That is until I slipped a little. I didn't fall, my foot only skidded a little, so I ignored it.

_Big_ mistake.

As soon as my doctor asked me how I was feeling she knew something was wrong. My stomach began tightening and untightening.

"Are you in pain?" Dr. Uley asked.

"No, they are moving a lot more than usual, but that is about it." I said, wincing a bit as she prodded my stomach lightly.

"Bella, you're having contractions. I need you to go to the hospital, immediately." She said.

I nodded as she and Edward helped me off the exam table. Too late though, as I stepped off the examination table, my water broke.

It gushed between my legs and down onto the floor.

The tightening in my stomach turned into sharp cramp-like pains, and they began coming hard and fast.

I then realized why Rose had punched Emmett as we got to the hospital along with a twist to his nuts, which he was still currently suffering from. A testicular dislocation injury. She almost popped those bad boys clean off. She also managed to fracture his hand, and rip one of his curls clean off the side of his head.

The pain only gets worse as time progresses. During this time, a nurse asks me continuously if I want the epidural. I refuse to. I am adamant on my choice to have an all-natural birth.

I focus on keeping my breathing even.

By the time I am told to push the sensation I had been having to go to the bathroom increases by a hundred times

My body is sweating like crazy.

My pulse is racing as is my heart.

"Ready?" Dr.Uley asks me.

I only nod, as I am told to place my chin to my chest and push down onto my bottom.

I can hear them all counting as the pressure increases more and more.

Ever been constipated? Well, that sensation is the only way to describe the feeling only more painful and in your twat.

I push and push.

Taking deep breaths in between as I do.

I can feel Edward's lips on my forehead as I begin to push once more. Finally, I feel relief, as I hear the best sound in the world. My baby boy is born.

He looks mad as he opens his little confused eyes, searched the unfamiliar room, he lets out a whimper as they take him away to check him.

The relief doesn't last. I soon begin to feel more pain as I leaned back, tiredly.

My automatic reaction to the immediate pain is to push. So I do. Five minutes later, my little girl is born.

Her eyes are wide as she comes into the world. Turning her head to the side, as if curiously.

I only get to see them for a moment before everything around me dims to black.

I wake up in a different room some time later. Tired, confused and sore, but content.

I was later informed that my little boy Axel Gage Masen weighed 6lbs 4oz, while measuring 19 in length. Adley Rose weighed 5lbs 14oz. and was 17 long. Both perfectly fine.

As long they were fine, so was I.

_December 25,2019._

"Oh my goodness! Look how much the little angels have grown!" Elizabeth cries snapping yet another photo of us as we laid them down for the night.

"How old are they now?" Esme asks, peering down at them lovingly too.

"Ten months." I say, sighing contently.

"Oh, they look so much like a combination of both of you." My mom says happily.

"They do." I agree as we all walk out of the nursery.

"So, what did you ask for Christmas, dear?" Esme asks as I pick up the baby monitor.

"Nothing. I already received the best gifts earlier this year, I don't need anything else. Anything that I get is just an added bonus." I say, as we all sit down to have dinner.

**The End.**


End file.
